


Sandy Enjoyment

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [31]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: Mark gives back to his loyal knights, since they've done so much back-breaking work to ensure his safety and care.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Sandy Enjoyment

Looking after King Mark was never utterly painless, Sir Tyler knew, deep down. Sure, the king was his closest friend, next to Sir Wade and obviously, Sir Ethan, but it had its downsides.

One of them was the fact that sometimes, Mark just refused to listen to common sense.

As the burly knight busied himself with his exercises on his bedroom floor early that morning, he was briefly interrupted in the middle of a sit-up by the king’s rushed, quiet footsteps just outside the door. 

With a scowl, he huffed out a breath of exasperation. It was barely the crack of dawn, so Mark had very little reason to be up so early. 

Beside Tyler, the covers on the bed rustled softly, and Sir Ethan peered out of them, a small yawn escaping him.

_ “Tyler….?”  _ The younger knight mumbled.

“I’m down here, love.” The burly knight reminded him, his heart fluttering only slightly at the way Ethan peeked over the edge of the bed to see him properly. He nodded to the door, sitting up.

“It looks like His Royal Highness has been abusing his sleep schedule.” The tallest knight mused, pushing himself to his feet with a sigh. “Get the butter.” 

“Are you ever concerned that Lady Kathryn might come after us for stealing all of her butter?” Ethan huffed out, as he and Sir Tyler quietly smeared the slippery substance all over the polished floor in front of the main palace doors. 

“Well technically,” Tyler reasoned. “It isn’t her butter. It belongs to the cow that helped make it.”

“You know what I mean.” The younger knight snickered, as his lover let out a small laugh of his own. The taller knight shrugged, carefully stepping over the glossy pool on the marble floor.

“Ah, I suppose so.” He admitted, wiping his brow. “But it’s for a good cause, isn’t it?”

“A very noble cause.” Ethan chuckled. Satisfied, the two gazed down at their handiwork. The floor was, for the most part, a slippery mess, all around the main entrance of the palace. Perfect, Tyler mused with a smirk.

“Sir Tyler, Sir Ethan!” 

The taller knight arose at once, turning to look at who’d called for him and his lover. To his surprise, it was Sir Wade. His close friend looked out of breath, and mildly concerned as he stopped in front of the two, and for a heartbeat, Tyler fretted that Lady Kathryn  _ had  _ found out that they’d been stealing her butter.

“King Mark requests to see you both in the courtyard at once.” The bald knight informed them, casting a brief, bewildered look at the marble floor. Tyler gave him a smile and dipped his head politely. 

“Tell him we will be there soon.” He ordered. Wade nodded, furrowing his brow. 

“I shall,” He promised, turning halfway to head down the hall once more. “I find it odd that he wants me there as well, though. And Bob and Seán, apparently.” 

Tyler glanced over to Ethan, and the younger knight frowned even deeper, looking confusedly up at him. He gave his lover a shrug, clearing his throat as he looked at Wade.

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.” The taller knight tried to reassure his friend, carefully picking his way over the slippery coating on the floor and reaching back to take Ethan’s hand to help him over as well. “Now let’s see what he wants from us, shall we?”

And so, the trio of knights hurriedly flocked down the long corridors, making their way to the rear entrance of the palace, Wade in the lead, and Tyler and Ethan not far behind him.

Once they eventually stepped out into the brightly lit courtyard, Sir Tyler took notice of the king standing amongst the enormous hedges and rose bushes that decorated the outskirts of white stone. Behind him, he realized, was a large refectory table, around which Lady Amy, Lady Evelyn, Lady Molly, Lady Mandy and Lady Kathryn were all sitting, engrossed in what must’ve been a fascinating conversation. The five of them were not adorned in their usual silk gowns, Tyler quietly noticed, but they were wearing matching….rags? 

As King Mark saw the three knights coming, he gave them a kind smile, and clapped his hands together loudly, interrupting the clamoring of the group of women at the table.

“At last!” He chuckled. Tyler arched an eyebrow, glancing at Ethan and Wade in bewilderment, before looking at Mark again.

“Dare I ask, what’s going on?” He questioned, getting a toothy grin from the king that he rather dreaded. Had Mark found out about the butter prank?

“Well,” The raven haired man explained. “This morning, Lady Amy had the wonderful idea of putting together a bit of a quiet pottery day with the other women, and so therefore, I thought that it was a brilliant opportunity to give my best knights a bit of a relaxation day.”

“Relax—?” Tyler echoed, eyes widening as it sank in for Wade and Ethan, who let out relieved-sounding exhales. He smiled gratefully to the king, who gave the trio a mock-bow. “M-Mark, you don’t have to—“

“Oh yes he does!” Seán’s distinctive Irish-accented voice suddenly called from high above Tyler’s head. Startled, the tallest knight looked up with the others, just in time to see the king’s fiancé lean halfway out one of the open windows on the third floor of the palace, grinning down at him with a glint in his blue eyes.  _ “CATCH!” _

Abruptly, he tossed a bright blue bundle out, and Tyler scrambled to catch it, fearful that it was something expensive, but as it landed in his hands, he quickly realized that it was only a bunch of decorative towels—four, to be precise.

“Pack your bags, men,” King Mark chuckled, nodding away from the palace. “The beach awaits us!”

Thankfully, the beach was roughly only a two minute walk away from the palace. It was a small, private beach, and due to Mark’s phobia of the ocean depths, had rarely been visited by the king. 

As he gazed out at the dark blue sea, his towel laying comfortably around his shoulders like a shawl, Tyler mulled over how he could change that. 

Behind him, Sir Bob panted heavily as he struggled to pull the massive cart of their combined things over the sand dunes. Seán had apparently thrown in two umbrellas, six folding chairs, a gigantic bottle of olive oil, a pail, and a few pastries for them all to snack on. Feeling guilty, Tyler reached back and grabbed one of the umbrellas and chairs from the cart.

“Maaaaark,” Seán whined from the left of the taller knight. “I think I’m already burnin’.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” The king chuckled over his shoulder. The brunet gaped for a moment, and Tyler snickered, giving Ethan a gentle nudge and a knowing look. The smallest knight burned almost as easily as the Irishman did, when they were out in the sun together.

“We have plenty of olive oil anyways,” the king went on, dismissively.

Finally, the group reached the spot that Mark had staked out for them, and tossed their beach necessities down onto the white sand with looks of sheer relief. Almost immediately, Seán snatched the bottle of olive oil from their cart and worked on slathering it all over his pale skin, while Tyler helped Bob with setting up the umbrellas and chairs. Beside them, Wade observed the royal blue water with Ethan, the two knights nearly overflowing with excitement.

Tyler threw his towel over one of the chairs, smiling at his lover, who beamed back at him. 

“Go on,” he chuckled, nodding to the ocean. “I’ll catch up with you two in a moment—“

The smallest knight barely let him finish, and with a whoop of laughter, he pelted down the shoreline with Wade not far behind him, the both of them charging into the water. Once they were gone, Tyler glanced to his left, where Mark stood. The king was watching Wade and Ethan splashing around like two sea lion pups with an almost wistful look on his face, and the taller knight smirked. 

“Would you like me to teach you how to swim?” The brunet offered, grinning at the alarmed look Mark shot him.

“N-no thank you,” The king stuttered, a bright crimson blossoming over his cheeks from embarrassment as he stared intently at Seán. “I’m afraid I prefer dry land.”

“Mhm.” Tyler hummed, unconvinced. “Well, I’ll be in the water,  _ having fun.”  _

With a grin, he bolted away as Mark whipped around with a glare that could pierce steel.

He’d get Mark in the ocean eventually, he knew. 

And so, the six men enjoyed the remainder of their beach day together. Tyler happily showed Ethan some proper diving techniques, Ethan taught him some swim techniques he hadn’t known about, they took turns dunking Wade when their good friend least expected it, and then the three of them enjoyed some fun activity that involved Seán trying to find them in the water with his eyes closed. After a while, the four men were thoroughly waterlogged, and then hauled themselves out of the sea to sun dry. 

Unbeknownst to Tyler, however, Mark had been waiting patiently for his revenge against his friend, and just when the tallest knight had closed his eyes and begun to relax in his chair, nearly half a gallon of cool water was dumped over his head.

Tyler yelped, whipping around to glare at the king, as Mark dropped his pail and cackled uproariously. It was then that the ravenette found out just how good Tyler was at high-stepping over sand dunes, and for nearly three whole minutes, the brunet chased the king around their assembled chairs, with Bob, Ethan, Wade and Seán howling with laughter at them both. Once Tyler eventually caught up to Mark, he triumphantly sat atop the king’s back, as his friend flailed his arms underneath him, spitting out sand as he tried in vain to get away. Only after he _begged_ for Tyler to get off of his spine did the brunet take pity on him, and with a toothy grin, the tallest knight finally stood up, snickering as Mark breathlessly scrambled away to his chair.

After a while, the group at last relaxed and Bob brought out the box of pastries for them all to quietly enjoy, as the clouds drifted along high above them.

When the group finally had to pack up, Tyler felt thoroughly refreshed, and much more content than he had been lately. He gave the king a gentle nudge to the shoulder.

“Thanks for this.” He murmured quietly. Mark smiled over at him, returning the gesture.

“Sometimes, you can be a pain in my rear end,” he huffed. “But I can be just as much of a pain, so I figured that you all deserved some fun.” 

“Oh yeah, yer a real pain in  _ my rear end  _ particularly, Mark.” Seán piped up from behind the ravenette, as he tossed his chair onto the cart with a rakish grin to the others, who all groaned in near unison. The king blushed scarlet, and Tyler scoffed out a laugh with Ethan, as they headed for the palace. On the way there, Seán kindly informed the group that Amy had let him know to come around to the front entrance, as she’d wanted their finished pottery projects to be a surprise to the six of them until they were properly done, and so they did.

However, as Mark pushed open the front doors, he gasped in horror, recoiling at the sight that befell him. Beside the king, Seán held his head in shock, and as the others peered at the disaster, Tyler had to bite his tongue as he saw it as well. 

Just behind the smeared puddle of butter, which was littered with colorful, shattered ceramic pieces now, Lady Amy stood with her arms tightly crossed, glaring fiery daggers at each of the six men, with Lady Evelyn, Lady Kathryn, Lady Mandy and Lady Molly standing firmly close to her, scowling just as ferociously.

“I hope you all had a pleasant afternoon.” The former of the five growled out, gesturing to the mess at her feet. “Because you’re going to spend the rest of it spit-shining this whole floor until we can see our reflections in it.”

And so they—very reluctantly—did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the suggestion, Midnight! Ily!  
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
